dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Hell
First off, we have to go by what's canon. By that, I mean we have to go by whose shown to be in Hell (either in Hell itself or just escaped from that place to the living world, like "Fusion Reborn" and "Super 17 Saga"), or in the case of Broly or Raditz, just being mentioned to be a resident of Hell. If we don't see any Villains living eternity in Hell at any point in the series, don't add them, since, while we could guess they are in Hell, there's no way of verifying that they are. Besides, even assuming that they were sent to hell due to having a villainous past isn't enough, especially when taking into account Piccolo Jr's first death (since, despite having done quite a bit of evil in his past, he was allowed to go to King Kai's planet to train anyways, basically getting a free pass, so to speak. And Dabura, well, he was sent to heaven, anyways.). Basically, unless we either A. seeing the character escape from Hell, B. seeing said character IN Hell, C. is mentioned to be a resident in Hell, or D. is seen being sent to Hell by King Yemma at the check-in station it from one of their escapes, or the first time they've died we simply can not let them into the list of Hell residents. New Additions I believe I saw Wheelo's True Body In GT Once,With Somebody who Appeared Like Kochin,So add him to the list or not? Silver Sinspawn 02:21, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :That wasn't Wheelo's true body...it was Kochin though. We never actually saw what Wheelo looked like...but I assume he is a resident of hell regardless, even if he did not appear in that scene with his body. When it comes to adding him into the list, I wouldn't recommend it as we can't be 100% certain it was him. - 02:31, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Well,Do We Add Kochin? Silver Sinspawn 03:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, if Kochin appeared among the people escaping from hell, then yes, we add him. I remember seeing Misokatsun, Ebifurya, and Kishime...but not Kochin though. - 14:33, 25 April 2009 (UTC) ::Speaking of who appeared or not. PrinceZarbon, I need to ask this: Did Spice appear in either GT or Fusion reborn? I'm asking because someone inserted him into the hell article, and yet, I don't recall his article even saying that Spice even appeared in GT, or heck, Fusion Reborn even. :I don't remember seeing any of the Spice Boys in either of the hell escape scenes, although it's obvious they'd be in hell as we see Ginger and Sansho, who were first aligned with Garlic Junior prior to the Spice Boys came to his side. However, we can't work on assumption alone, so if we don't clearly see him, then no, he should not be listed. - 04:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::I haven't really watched GT, so I have no way of knowing. However, the only reason I left in the other Spice boys Jr. Saga era, I mean was because their respective articles DID say they appeared in GT. Well,May Not Fit under this Talk Catogory,but What about Turles's Right Hand Man,Amond, he was in Fusion Reborn,Hell,He Was Even On the Official Poster,Behind Zarbon,But Small,it looks sorta like Zarbon, But he is the only other person in the Series Wit Hair Like that.... --Silver Sinspawn 06:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) And! It Is Entirely Possible The Spice Boys Fall Into Either of these Theories:1: They Are Just Filler Characters,Never Mentioned Again,and Toriyama Simply Could have.....Forgot Or 2: Gohan Never Actually Killed Them,Merely Knocking them into some sort of Coma,and putting them somewhere else on The Lookout,and they Were sucked into the Dead zone With Garlic Jr. --Silver Sinspawn 06:39, 26 April 2009 (UTC) i agree with the filler theorie but not the dead zone theorie because 1 if you look carefully gohan disintegrates mustard and Salt in pieces 2 even if mustard and Salt survive the makyo star would heal them 3 after gohan killed them there was no sign of the Spice boys on the lookout or being sucked into the dead zone i think the Spice boys went to hell after there deaths (Spice boys (talk) 22:50, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :I saw many of Turles' crew in the Fusion Reborn flick. But in neither instance did I see the Spice Boys. And that is highly because of not pertaining to the fact that they were filler. That may be a major reason. Regardless, I did see many of Turles' crew though. - 18:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Err, I think they were killed by Gohan in GT when they escaped from Hell (or at least, that's what Vinegar, Salt, and Mustard's pages said.). Of course, seeing how I've never actually seen Dragon Ball GT, thus making myself unable to verify if this is true, that could have been false information from the article's standpoint. :::That is false misinformation. Lots of that misinformation was added to the pages which is all being slowly removed. None of the Spice Boys make an appearance after the Garlic Junior saga. - 00:07, 27 April 2009 (UTC) So,Do We Add The Turles Crusher Corps? The Spice Boys We're Filler,Or are Just in The Dead Zone..... --Silver Sinspawn 04:51, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :We only add people who actually appear on screen. So if you see them in the episode, then yes, they would be noted in the list. - 04:53, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Dude.....that was Fast.I Thought Misokatsun,Etc were Androids.And Androids Shouldnt Go to Hell,Because,the have no Souls O.O (Cept Gero,who,Y'know,wasnt born Android) also,This lost is in the order they died Right? Then Dodorias elite should be later on the list. --Silver Sinspawn 04:59, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I've Taken the Liberty of going through Villains,and Any page that Says That they made a Cameo Has Been Added to the list,if they werent,then its not my fault,its whoever edited it before me. --Silver Sinspawn 06:42, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Misokatsun does appear in the Fusion Reborn flick. Screenshots rule above all else. Anything official is always a better resource. I can't say I remember seeing Turles in any of the clips, but I do remember seeing his men. - 14:55, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I Think Hell MIGHT have divisions,Because,as in the DBZ anime,we only see the IMPORTANT villans.i think Henchmen Go to a Different Part of Hell --Silver Sinspawn 19:23, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :You're wrong, of course. All the important henchmen are next to the other villains. I seriously can't think of anyone who doesn't appear in hell except for the Spice Boys. And that's probably just because they are filler. - 20:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) ::And even IF many of these villains didn't appear in Hell, they were at least mentioned to be in Hell (eg, Broly, Raditz of course). Also, that part reminds me, DID we even see Hoi/Hirudegarn in Hell, or at the very least escaping from it? I don't know if they did appear (the only Movie character that actually escaped from Hell in GT era was Cooler.) :::I have substantial screenshot evidence of all the characters escaping from hell. And no, I don't remember seeing Hirudegarn (Hildegarn) or Hoy (Hoi) amongst the slew of villains. - 00:57, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Yes,But Some MINOR henchmen Don't Appear in The anime Series (eg Dodoria) I Just bought Fusion Reborn,And Yep,No Hirudegarn. --Silver Sinspawn 04:44, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Dodoria isn't minor. He's a major villain in the Namek saga. The movie villains are more minor, hence their lesser appearance ratio. However, Dodoria appears in GT. He is on the cover to Fusion Reborn as well with a slew of villains escaping. - 15:54, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I Meant he Doesnt appear watching the fight with kid buu in dbz.or any other time in DBZ,and he WASNT on the Cover.....i have it Right next to me,he isnt there --Silver Sinspawn 19:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Don't be dismissive. He's on the cover: - 19:37, 29 April 2009 (UTC) All i see is a tiny,hard to see person.Slug is behing cooler.but not in the movie,do we add him? OH! i See him.But he wasnt on the Official Poster.thats what i looked at. --Silver Sinspawn 19:40, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :It's good that you see him... I have an enlarged version of the same image, where he is blatantly evidently there. Yes, it is true that Lord Slug is also there on the cover, among others such as Misokatsun. - 19:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, and besides which, when Fusion Reborn was made, Hirudegarn didn't exist. 19:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::Which would make perfect sense as to why Hirudegarn and Hoy aren't there. - 20:07, 29 April 2009 (UTC) fusion reborn was movie 12,right? and Wrath of the dragon was 13? That Would also mean we will never see abo or kado.....Unless A New Manga or Anime is ever made --Silver Sinspawn 04:40, 30 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not sure what you mean by "we won't see" Abo and Kado...they are the villains in Movie 14. I assume you mean they aren't amongst the people escaping from hell. Of course they can't be there mate...the events of movie 14 take place after movie 12. And furthermore, Abo and Kado were never killed. I do think that if there were a movie 15 made, they might make a further appearance there.- 15:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) THATS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN YOU IDIOT.Stop Talking Down to Me.But I Dont think there will be another movie featuring Hell :Just because I speak on a more sophisticated level does not mean I talk down to you. Please refrain from using flamatory remarks. One more outburst like that "idiot" phrase and you can enjoy a nice lengthy ban. I'm very flexible and respectful. You don't have to say disgusting phrases in order to feel you've been efficient in conveying yourself. That's your second warning. - 22:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Did king vegeta, bardock, tora, fasha, shugesh, borgos or any of the saiyans that frieza killed on planet vegeta made any appearances in hell? I am just asking this question because I remember watching the frieza saga showing Fasha, tora, bardock, king vegeta and his royal guard and also vegeta in a brief cameo appearance in hell during frieza's recollection of various saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for meaning that during that firey scene means that they are residents of hell after there defeat by frieza. dbzfaner100(talk) 13:9, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :They never made an appearance in Hell. The short brief appearance in the Frieza saga was a combination of a memory and a hallucination that Goku had of his ancestors. It wasn't a telepathic link through hell. - 01:59, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, and besides which, IF they were in hell, I don't think they ARE able to form a telepathic link from there, as they would need a Kai's help to do that (either direct help Piccolo, Goku, and Yamcha did by grabbing his shoulder, or via communicating with him (such as when Goku and Vegeta asked King Kai for him to relay their message towards earth asking for help lending Goku their energy to take down Kid Buu. In which case, they had to actually say it out loud, not think it.) Idiot Comes From the Greek Word,Meaning Private Citizen........More Sophisticated Levels? Just Because You Are 24,Doesnt Mean You are More Sophisticated than me.........You Don't Seem Very Respectful. I've Just Joined this Wiki.I've Made what i Like to Think,are A Lot of Helpful Edits. The Only saiyans Ever to be Seen in Hell are Raditz,Nappa and Vegeta.Broly Was Mentioned as being in Hell,but none of bardocks Crew Were --Silver Sinspawn 04:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright, seems that after more of these disrespectful remarks, a ban is in order. Hopefully, you will be a bit more respectful after the ban is lifted. And my age has nothing to do with how you've managed to continue your very rude remarks. You should show respect to everyone. - 16:59, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hi PrinceZarbon, I just want to ask you something: Did Dodoria's elites ever made any appearance or were at least mentioned to be in hell? Also did Andriods 13, 14 and 15 ever made any appearances in hell during the movie fusion reborn or the super 17 saga? Do you think that it would be okay that i can add them to the list in the known residents of hell? DBZfaner100(talk) 00:3, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't remember seeing any of those specific androids. It is also likely that Dodoria's elite fighters did make minor appearances in the background, but since they are all unnamed characters, it is best to leave them out. - 19:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Hey PrinceZarbon, I have to ask you another question: Did the Cell Jr.s make any appearances in hell during the super 17 saga or the movie fusion reborn? DBZfaner100(talk) 23:4, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I did not see the Cell Jr.'s, although there were plenty of Saibamen running around. - 02:30, 3 May 2009 (UTC) and chances are, if they were in hell, they were newly made by Cell,not the ones gohan killed Hey PrinceZarbon, I have to ask you a few questions: Did Mercenary Tao make any appearances in hell? I am just this question, because since he was killed by either super buu or kid buu when he blew up the earth i hesr that he was most likely sent to hell by king yemma after that happened. Also which saiyans do we actually see in hell or aleast are mentioned to be in hell? DBZfaner100(talk) 46:12, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :We never see Tao in hell. We can't assume he is sent to hell because when all the Red Ribbon Army members escape in GT (among them General Blue, Captain Yellow, and Assistant Black) Tao is not there. The only saiyans I can confirm are Nappa and Raditz. - 18:51, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Hello PrinceZarbon, There's something that i need to ask you: Did Turles ever make any appearances in hell or was at least mentioned to be there? The reason why i am asking is because since he appeared in the movie plan to ecradtion of the saiyans revived as a ghost warrior along with freiza, cooler and lord slug dosen't that mean he came from hell with those villians. DBZfaner100(talk) 32:4, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :I remember seeing Turles in the OVA special with Slug and Cooler. But I don't remember seeing him in hell. - 20:39, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure they were actually holograms recorded from battle data on them by Hatchiyak. This is evident by the fact that Dr. Raichi was a Ghost warrior in that same movie, and his "death" caused Hatchiyak, a super computer, to awaken. Hi PrinceZarbon, Can i please ask you this question: Did Hoi and Hirudegarn make any appearances in hell or aleast were mentioned to be there? DBZfaner100(talk) 04:5, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :If you would have read this section prior to asking me that, you would have seen that I already responded to this exact same question. But I'll say it again. Hoy and Hirudegarn did not appear in hell because movie 13 took place after movie 12 and in both instances, they are never seen in hell. - 23:29, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hey PrinceZarbon, I need to ask you this question: Did Bibidi ever make any appearances in hell or was at least mentioned to be there after he was killed by the supreme kai? DBZfaner100(talk) 06:9, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :No, sadly he did not. - 02:41, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Okay,this has been annoying me, why does every body say "Hey PrinceZarbon"? there are other people here.just because he is an admin,doesnt mean he knows everything,that being said,i think saw bibidi (Though it mght have been Babidi) during fusion reborn --Silver Sinspawn 21:37, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Care to supply a screenshot to support that claim (oh, and be absolutely sure to circle the character you think is Bibidi/Babidi)? :Babidi appears in GT when escaping from hell mates. Here's your screen my comrade: - 00:16, 9 May 2009 (UTC) TY PrinceZarbon.... --Silver Sinspawn 02:21, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks, though it was Babidi, not his dad. Still, thanks anyways. Hello PrinceZarbon, I need to ask you a question: Did Angila and Wings make any appearances in hell when they escaped in the super 17 saga or fusion reborn? Also did Bido and Kogu make any appearances in hell or were at least mentioned to be there? DBZfaner100(talk) 44:2, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :I saw Wings and Bido in fusion Reborn. - 18:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Okay,really annoyed now.Stop asking him,Ask me,i know too........also angila was in Fusion Reborn --Silver Sinspawn 22:30, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Hey PrinceZarbon, I need to ask you a question: Did Baby make any appearance in hell during the Super 17 saga or was at least mentioned to be there after he was killed by Goku? DBZfaner100(talk) 11:9, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::No, Baby did not make any further appearances aside from the saga he was initially in. His last appearance was his death at the hands of Goku. - 03:57, 22 May 2009 (UTC) If you are gonna ask a question to Zarbon and only Zarbon you need to put it on his page! :It did deal with the Hell article, though, so it's still applicable. For the record, I deleted Baby from the list since he never made any appearances after his death, as PrinceZarbon said. Hi PrinceZarbon, I need to ask you a few questions: Did Super 17 make an appearance in hell as a resident or was at least being mentioned to be there? The reason why i am asking this question is beacause since Super 17 was killed by Goku dosen't that mean that both Andriod 17 and Hell fighter 17 went to hell and meaning that they can make the fushion in hell. Also did Andriod's 13, 14 and 15 make any appearances in hell during the movie fushion reborn and the super 17 saga? I am just asking this question, because someone once listed them in the hell article and i never seen them in hell. DBZfaner100(talk) 46:5, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :Super 17 did not appear in Hell after getting killed or in Fusion Reborn. I myself did not see 13,14, and 15 either. - 22:00, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Here's a complete reference for you so you don't have to ask about every single character separately: - 22:49, 22 May 2009 (UTC) PrinceZarbon, I need to ask you this: Did Spice, Mustard, Vinegar and Salt make any appearances in hell or were they at least shown escaping from hell in Fushion Reborn or the Super 17 saga? DBZfaner100(talk) 49:7, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :This was already asked right in the beginning of this section, for which I responded that no they did not appear in hell in either of those instances. - 00:29, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Hi PrinceZarbon, I need to ask you this question: Did Raditz, Nappa, Turles, Paragus and Broly make any appearances in hell or were they at least shown escaping from hell to earth in Fusion Reborn or the Super 17 saga? DBZfaner100(talk) 37:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Why don't you examine the screenshots I provided for you? Don't you see Paragus appears? Nappa and Raditz appear in the Super 17 saga when escaping. Broly never appears. - 15:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::...and the only reason we aren't removing Broly from the article was because he was stated to be in Hell (it's in the final few moments of Bio-Broly, Goku get's the news from Bubbles stating that Broly's on a rampage in Hell and Grand Kai wants both him AND Pikkon to take care of the situation.) ::::And? That's why Broly's still on the page... but somebody added 13,14,and 15 knowing that they never appeared in hell. - 02:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I was just trying to state the reason why Broly was on the list despite not actually being seen in Hell, in case someone responded with "If Broly didn't even appear in either instance, why are we listing him?" ::::::I'd assume because he's stated to be in hell, which means that's where he is regardless of appearing there. I'm pretty sure this is now a complete lising. The fact that 13,14,and 15 have been left out is only because they never appeared in hell or were mentioned to be there. - 17:04, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Hey PrinceZarbon, I need to ask you this question: Did Turles make any appearances in hell or was at least shown escaping from hell to earth in Fusion Reborn or in the Super 17 saga? I am just asking this question, because someone added him to the list and i never seen Turles appearing in hell expect for his crew which i seen them in Fusion Reborn. DBZfaner100(talk) 48:4, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :He does not appear in Hell. - 23:28, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Was Garlic Jr seen in Hell. ::No, he has never been seen in hell. Jeangabin666 16:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I think I did see Spice in Kid Buu Saga watching the fight between Goku and Kid Buu. :In which episode? Vegeta's Respect?? Jeangabin666 23:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) On Drum and Cymbal wikia page it said they were sent to Hell, But I don't see them. :Yes it is speculation. I think that only characters that are seen in hell or mentioned to have been sent in hell should be listed here. Saying that all the dead villains are in hell is speculation. What do you guys think of this? Jeangabin666 09:49, November 7, 2010 (UTC) : :Was Cui seen in Hell. ::Residents of hell appear only on three occasion: when they escape in Fusion Reborn, durind the Buu Arc (from the Other World Tournament to Kid Buu), and during the Super 17 Saga. If you want know exacly who is seen hell, watch those three things. Jeangabin666 23:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Does Everyone go to Hell. Ebifurya? I think that "Ebifurya" there is actually a miscolored Zeeun. - Kooshmeister :It's possible. Though the Bio warriors do appear in the flicks (Kishime) - 03:31, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::Question, was Commander Red seen either in Hell or escaping from Hell? The article listed Red as having been in Hell, and while one can assume that's the case, I don't know whether it was true or not (none of the pics mention Red in there at all.). :::No, Red was not seen escaping from hell or in hell. - 14:12, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Inconsistency The established rule of hell in the manga is that people who go to hell have their souls cleansed and their memories erased, then reincarnated in a new body. If that's the case, then there can't be spirits or people walking around in hell because they've all been reincarnated but the anime breaks this rule several times. :Raditz had kept his body when he fought Yemma (at least until he used Yemma Lock), and that was in the Manga. Besides, how would some of the still evil characters (Like Namek-Saga Vegeta, for instance, or any evil humans that were absorbed by Cell or killed by Majin Buu the first time around) be able to come back to life if they were in the process of having their souls cleansed and their memories erased? :"The established rule of hell in the manga"? Where is that established? In other manga, besides Dragon Ball? If so, it means nothing here. In Dragon Ball? Where is that rule stated?--Sega381 02:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::There is no established rule. However, the parameter exists that only certain warriors get to keep their bodies; as most of the villains do, considering they have extraordinary skill and power. They are allowed to maintain their forms. However, there is no established rule. - 02:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :::But it is. That's what Piccolo tells Vegeta in the Japanese version right before he sacrifices himself in the Buu saga, implying that this is the standard rule for what happens to bad guys. Every time characters have been shown in Hell in the anime is filler which is known to create plot holes and inconsistencies. The movie "Fusion Reborn" also shows how this happens. :::Here is the direct quote: "You've killed too many sinless people. When you die, your body will become nothing, and your spirit will be carried to a different world than Goku's. There, your spirit will be cleansed and your memory will be lost, and you will be changed into a new life form." ::::Just because it was in the Japanese Anime doesn't mean that it was in the manga. For example, General Blue's portrayal in both the Anime (Japanese and even the English versions to a certain extent) and the Manga were completely different. In the Manga, while he was still a homosexual, General Blue was portrayed in a very sinister manner (ie, being very deceitful, clever, and serious). The Anime, on the other hand, basically changed him to being the typical Homosexual comic relief. ::::Besides, even if it was in the Manga, then that also makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, since if he ends up losing his body, going to Hell, and removing his memories and then being reborn, then he would not have been revived at all during the end of the Frieza Saga (since if he is trapped in hell basically being rebooted and shipped to another lifeform to be born, then too much of him would be gone by the time he was revived by the Dragon Balls, thus making it impossible for him to BE revived.) :::::What you are saying is canon vs. non-canon. However, we aren't going by the manga only. Therefore, we follow what takes place in the anime as well. So, your argument does not hold water because the inclusion of the villains as a returning addendum are popularized through the anime, not the manga. The manga is limited in its context, therefore we include all the aspects, including manga and anime, whether canon or non-canon. - 13:55, September 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Err, were you talking to me? I was just trying to help. I wasn't trying to mention anything about Canon vs Non Canon. ::::I think this discussion has gone off-path. Returning to the point, as it's been mentioned above, there's that quote from Piccolo, which may or may not imply it is a established rule, or it may be a specific case. If it's something that is mentioned in the anime, and it is a rule, that means the anime has a plot hole with itself (as the anime has shown dead villians before several times). In any event, I think it's something that should be mentioned in the article.--Sega381 14:50, September 7, 2009 (UTC) death i know this is a weird and retared Q can you die in hell --Ponds11 02:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC) : If I don't remember wrong, Kuririn tells Yamucha that if someone dies in the Other World (in other words, dying a second time after dying once), they become non-existant. The same thing most probably goes for Hell. - 22:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::According to DBGT, you can't die in Hell, as stated by Frieza and Cell, and as seen when Pikkon fought the Ginyu Force and impaled them in DBZ. Jeangabin666 22:41, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::No, you can't die in Heaven or Hell. You can die and cease to exist in Other World, but only if you're killed by a living bieng (as implied by statements made by Grand Kai).William slattery (talk) 18:34, August 21, 2012 (UTC) :: Bloody Pond Does anyone think the Bloody Pond could have its own article on the wiki? 22:28, February 10, 2012 (UTC) considering it's not a major thing in any storyline, when compared to hell itself, i see no reason to have a page baout one part of hell. you shall obey the gothitelle king without question, or you shall live out the rest of your life as a mere unevolvable gothita (talk) 01:55, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Turles is a resident? is turles a resident of hell? cuz his minions or his comrades are in hell it says so in the list of residents...so is he or not? Jai Pathak (talk) 23:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :He was resurrected by Dr. Raichi. Also, we list only the characters that are confirmed to be resident of Hell on this page, which means those seen in Fusion Reborn and GT, as some might have been resurected right after their death, like Kid Buu (he became Uub). 16:11, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :yeah, but my question is he a resident? Jai Pathak (talk) 23:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) why didn't any of king piccolo sons appear in hell?also why didn't lucifer appear in hell? they are canon(Spice boys (talk) 00:23, May 10, 2015 (UTC) :They never appear in Hell in the anime, so no. 01:32, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Hell Talk ok there is a reason why dabura was sent to heaven though hes a Demon king and king yemma thought he would enjoy hell. so he sent him to heaven as a punishment. so king yemma does punish anyone whos evil ok about piccolo i have 2 theories 1 giving up his life for gohan was enough of a good deed to get him to king kai because to be honest i Don't think piccolo did anything too evil 2 king kai told king yemma they need piccolo. (Spice boys (talk) 23:46, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Villains who Don't appear in Hell ok my thoughts on why some villains Don't appear in hell. first of all its too work and money for the create too make all villains appear in hell ok now for the anime hell is the a biggest place in otherworld so they could be in a far place in hell because hell is a huge place i think king vegeta is in hell but wasn't able to keep his body. also i think king piccolo sons are in hell mainly because king piccolo is there and not seen due to hell being a huge place. also if any of these villains somehow did go to heaven why didn't any of the z fighters meet or mentioned these villains? like chi chi and bulma and videl travelled all over heaven i know its filler but still they were killed by buu (Spice boys (talk) 00:29, May 11, 2015 (UTC)